Best thing that's ever been Mine
by xoWhitney
Summary: Edward and Bella Cullen thought they were content with their 4 daughters. Then 2 weeks after Bella's 40th birthday she founds out shes pregnant with her 5th child. How will the Cullens cope with their new addition. AH. Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Anthony Cullen, 40

Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, 40

Elizabeth Anne Cullen, 19

Chelsea Nicole Cullen, 16

Emma Marie Cullen, 14

Vanessa Carlie Cullen, 10

"Alice, I swear I'm going through menopause. I'm almost three months late." I complained to my sister-in-law and best friend since I was 13 over the phone.

"Bella sweetie, you turned 40 less than 2 weeks ago. You're TOO young for menopause. Are you sure you're not pregnant."

"Wh-What? NO! No way. I've been on the depo shot since Nessa was born. We've never even had a scare."

"Take a test, Hun. You know I'm never wrong." she said cryptically. Alice was never wrong. It was almost like she could see the future.

"Ok. I'll talk to Edward and see what he thinks. He is the doctor."

"Babe? Im home." I heard Edward shout as he slammed the front door.

"Ali, Edwards home I'll talk to you later."

"K Bells. Love ya."

"Love ya too, bye." I said as I hung up. I went downstairs to find my Edward flipping through the mail that was sitting on the table by the front door. I took a minute to admire my husband of almost 20 years. I never get tired of looking at him. He moved to my hometown of Forks when we were 13. I became instant friends with his twin sister Alice but Edward not so much. He was quiet and a bookworm. He barely spoke to anyone besides his parents, Alice and their older brother Emmett. He finally spoke to me one day when Alice was sick and I asked him to join me for lunch so we won't sit alone. We got to talking and found we had alot in common. We became friends that day. It wasn't until the next year and puberty that we started looking at each other differently. At 14 we gave each other our first date, first kiss, first relationship. At 16 we gave our viginities to each other. At 18 we both went to Udub where he studied pre med and I studied english. At 19 we moved in with eachother. The summer before my 21st birthday we got married and 9 months later our first child Elizabeth Anne Cullen was born. 4 years later Chelsea Nicole was born, 3 years after that Emma Marie was born than 4 years later our last child Vanessa Carlie was born. After Elizabeth was born I decided to be a stay at home mom while Edward went to med school and became a doctor.

"Hey babe." said Edward coming towards me when he noticed I came down. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him as he kissed my neck.

"Edward, the girls with be home any minute." I said as his hands started roaming to my ass.

"But I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said before our lips met in a kiss.

Just then the door slammed open.

"Ugh so gross." said a voice I recognize as Chelsea's. I pulled away from Edward and face my daugthers who all had looks of disguss at catching their parents making out and their dad groping their mom.

Later that night at dinner I barely ate. I just pushed my food around my plate. I couldn't get my convo with Alice out my mind.

"So girls how was your day?'' Edward said breaking the silence.

"Fine." said Chelsea and Emma at the same time.

"It was good daddy." said Nessa beaming at Edward. Her and our oldest Ellie were such daddy's girls.

"So Ellie is coming home this weekend so we're having a family day saturday. Don't make plans." Edward told the girls directing the last part to Chelsea and Emma. Ellie was currently in her 2nd year at U-Dub. She was studying premed like her dad. All my girl had unique personalities. Ellie was very serious minded and studious like Edward. Chelsea was artistic and into music and reading something she got from me and Edward. Emma was our little tomboy and loved sports. Vanessa was our little girly princess and looked up to all her sisters.

"I miss her." Stated Nessa.

"We'll call her later." I promised her. I loved how close my girls were. Ellie was a great big sister. I wondered how she would take the news of her possible new sibling. Then it hit me, my oldest would be 19 years older than my possible new baby! This was too much.

As I got ready for bed that night I knew I had to tell Edward. i wouldn't be able to sleep with this inside my head.

"Babe what's going on you've been acting weird all day."

"Edward I think I'm pregnant."

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_``BPOV- 1985_

_I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this I thought to myself as I adjusted the mini skirt she forced me in. Today was my 14th birthday and Alice convinced her parents to let her throw her 1st official high school party for my birthday. I stood in the corner watching my classmates dance to some Cyndi Lauper song when my eyes met his. He looked to be doing the same thing I am, hiding from Alice. She was currently calling out names for 7 minutes in heaven and I was praying that I wouldn't be called. Can't she cut me some slack she forced me to have a party on my birthday which I hate and then forced me into this rediculous outfit. I was currently wearing a hot pick tub top and a tight lime green high waisted mini skirt with pink pumps*. This was so out of my comfort zone. I'd prefer a band tee, ripped jeans and converses right now. Standing here watching him made me momentiarly forget my discomfort. _

_Then his eyes locked with mine and my heart melted to the ground. This has been happening a lot since he and I became friends last year. Just then "Crazy for You" by Madonna came on and Jessica Stanley approached him. I looked away so I won't have to see them dance together. Just as the tears were about to come to my eyes I felt someone stand next to me. I looked up and met Edward Cullen's beautiful green eyes. _

_"Would you like to dance?" He asked. All I could do is nod as he took my hand. We swayed to the music for a few seconds before he spoke._

_"You look beautiful tonight Bella."_

_"You too, I mean you, you look great." I stumbled and blushed._

_"Why didn't you dance with Jessica?"_

_"This song should be danced with someone you like. I don't like her."_

_"Oh. So...do you like me?"_

_"Ye..."_

_"Edward and Bella...it's your turn in 7 minutes in heaven."_

_"What? No Alice!"_

_"Yes Bells. Rule are Rules. You two in the closet." she said as he grabbed both our hands and shoved us into the dark closet. We were quiet for a few minutes before he broke the silence._

_"Bella, I need to tell you something."_

_"Okay..."_

_"I like you Bella. I have since I moved to Forks. I remember the first time I saw you. It was our 1st day of school and you were sitting with Angela. You was wearing a blue hoodie and ripped jeans and your favorite converses. Your hair was loose and curly and so beautiful. You are beautiful." He blurted out. _

_My face and neck grew hot. I couldn't help but blush. Before I could answer I felt Edward grab my waist then his lips were on mine. I stood frozen for a few minutes unsure of what to do then I started to kiss him back. All too soon his lips left mine but his hands never left my waist._

_"Bella, will you go out with me?"_

_"Of course Edward. I'd love to." I said. Edward placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Just then the closet door flew open and all our classmates witnessed our kiss. There was whispers all around the room. As I looked at my classmates my eyes caught sight of Jessica Stanley who looked pissed. I felt some satisfaction deep down. She has liked Edward since he moved here and he has showed her no attention. Now game over, he was mine._

_BPOV-Present Day_

"Babe what's going on you've been acting weird all day."

"Edward I think I'm pregnant." I blurted out before I could think.

"Wh-what? Are you sure" asked Edward, concern lacing his voice

"Not completely. I'm about 50% sure. I'm 3 months late."

"Um wow. Why we book an appointment for tomorrow."

"Okay. Edward what if I am?"

"Then we'll be adding a very welcomed member to our beautiful family." He said with a breath taking smile on his face. He always knew what to say. I then started tearing up.

"I hope the girls will take the news as good as you did."

"They'll be thrilled. Nessa might be alittle upset about not being the baby of the family anymore but I think she'll love having a little sister to boss around." Edward said while chuckling the last part.

"Or little brother. We could get the little boy we never had."

"We could. But no matter what we'll have a beautiful baby." said Edward. He then kissed my lips then my stomach. I hope there is another baby Cullen in there.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this. Hope it was worth the wait. Whenever I want to post a new ff real life gets in the way. I'll try to post sometime this week. Thanks for all the reviews and sticking with me.**

** ~Whitney**


End file.
